1. Technical Field
Various embodiments relate generally to electronic components, a method of manufacturing electronic components, and a semifinished product.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional electronic chip mounted on a chip carrier such as a lead frame, electrically connected by a bond wire extending from the chip to the chip carrier, and molded within a package may suffer from its thermal insulation within the package. Furthermore, such a conventional approach can reach its limits when complex electronic circuits involving multiple electronic chips shall be established. In particular the wiring of such electronic chips by multiple bond wires can involve shortcomings in terms of cooling efficiency and electronic artifacts resulting from the high inductance of bond wires.
In particular, conventional packages for power semiconductors use wire bond technology for contacting electronic chips (such as an insulated gate bipolar transistor chip, a freewheeling diode, etc.). Consequently, the casing and chip carrier construction are configured for a two-dimensional geometry.